Alphabetic
by Enamel Illyane
Summary: -mewakili abjad, mewakili lagu dan mewakili perasaan.
1. Ai Kotoba

_Disclaimer_

_Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media_

_Alphabethical © Enamel Illyane_

_Warning!_

_Kumpulan one-shot, based on Vocaloid Song (baik PV ataupun Project Diva), ide mainstream, lirik lagu yang diterjemahkan_

_**Not gonna say anything nice? Then keep it to yourself and click the 'back' button, you don't like wasting your energy on this right?**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.::Ai Kotoba::.<p>

* * *

><p>Kaito berjalan dengan dua kantung plastik ukuran besar ditangannya. Disuruh belanja memang merepotkan. Belum lagi kalau yang menyuruh Mei-nee. Silahkan menolak jika sudah tidak sayang nyawa.<p>

"Ya ampun.. Berat.." Kaito mengeluh.

"_Sekarang, aku menyukaimu! Kubilang, aku menyukaimu! Malah, semakin menyukaimu!"_

Nyanyian bermelodi manis tiba-tiba disambut indra pendengaran Kaito. Rasa _déjà vu_ seketika menghampiri dirinya. Dengan penasaran, ia mencari sumber suara.

Dan tidak jauh dari tempatnya sebelumnya, kerumunan orang-orang ia dapati bersamaan dengan suara orang menyanyi.

"_Kalau begitu—"_

Dan disana, seorang gadis berambut _teal_ berdiri disana, sedang bernyanyi. Gadis itu nampak menyadari keberadaan Kaito sebelum tersenyum sekilas dan melanjutkan lagunya.

"_Kemarin, kau makan apa?"_

"_Melakukan apa?"_

"_Apakah kau sering mengingatku?"_

Dan gadis itu berhenti sesaat. Penontonpun ikut diam, termasuk Kaito.

**SET!**

Gadis itu dengan cepat menunjuk Kaito yang sedang berdiri kebingungan.

"_Coba untuk bicara seperti ini!"_ serunya, kemudian berlari dan memeluk Kaito erat.

"_Kau makan… bodoh."_

Gadis itu menangis dalam pelukan Kaito. Terisak-isak pelan, tanpa menghiraukan Kaito yang kebingungan. "O-oi, Miku? Kau kenapa?"

"_Kau melakukan… bodoh."_

"H-hah?!"

"_Mungkin aku sudah melupakanmu… bodoh."_

Dan gadis bernama Miku itu berhenti bernyanyi. Musik berhenti. Seluruh penonton berhenti bersorak dan bertepuk tangan. Dan Kaito berhenti kebingungan.

Kaito melepaskan gengamannya pada plastik belanjaan. Dan plastik itu jatuh bersamaan dengan Kaito yang balas memeluk Miku lembut.

Selang beberapa saat, Miku melepas pelukannya. Musik kembali terdengar, sebagai tanda bahwa Miku kembali bernyanyi.

"_Aku menyukaimu!" –_Miku menunjuk Kaito.

"_Tapi itu bohong!" _–Miku tersenyum nakal.

"_Yang benar, aku mencintaimu!" _–Miku tersenyum manis.

"_Tapi aku tak pernah ingin menyakitimu.." –_Miku tersenyum getir_._

"_Tapi," –_Miku menutup matanya.

"_Aku suka padamu!" –_Miku kembali tersenyum cerah_._

"_Kau mencintaiku!" _–Miku tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

"'_Ingin seperti lagu ini,' kau bilang." _–Miku menyeringai tipis.

"_Aku ingin, tertawa bersamamu!" _–Dan Miku tertawa lebar.

Dan bagi Kaito, ini adalah pernyataan cinta yang paling indah.

* * *

><p>Ai Kotoba; <strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>PS: <strong>Fanfic ini belum tamat.<strong>

* * *

><p>Halo, Illy disini~<p>

Illy adalah seorang author pengembara yang sedang meninggalkan 'karya' difandom Vocaloid!

Jadi, karya ini saya dedikasikan untuk _Challage_ 'Alfabetis'! Semoga memenuhi syarat.. *memohon-mohon*

Ada _typo_? _Feel_nya nggak dapet? Kotak review siap menampung saran dan kritik kalian~

_With some syrup and ice sugar_

_Enamel Illyame_


	2. Butterfly on Your (My) Right Shoulder

_Disclaimer_

_Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media_

_Butterfly on Your (My) Right Shoulder © Nori-P_

_Alphabethical © Enamel Illyane_

_Warning!_

_Kumpulan one-shot, based on Vocaloid Song (baik PV ataupun Project Diva), ide mainstream, lirik lagu yang diterjemahkan, **khusus chapter 2:rated semi-M.**_

**_Not gonna say anything nice? Then keep it to yourself and click the 'back' button, you don't like wasting your energy on this right?_**

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.::Butterfly on Your(My) Right Shoulder::.<p>

"Aku suka padamu."

Rin menelengkan kepalanya. "Aku juga suka Len…?" ucapnya yang ragu akan makna kalimat Len.

Len menggeleng. "Aku menyukaimu. Sebagai wanita. Sebagai lawan jenis. Bukan sebagai kakak atau saudaraku, Rin," ucapnya tegas. Rin tersentak kaget, kemudian menunduk lemas.

"Jangan, Len. Cukup aku, Len.. Cukup aku.." lirihnya. Kali ini, Lenlah yang menelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa—"

"Jangan jadi pendosa, Len!" tegas Rin. Kepalanya masih tertunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresi apapun yang tergaris diwajahnya saat ini.

"Aku maksudmu, Rin?" tuntutnya seraya memegang lengan Rin.

Rin menunduk semakin dalam. "Cukup aku yang menjadi pendosa dengan menyukaimu. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu melakukan dosa yang sama denganku."

Len tersentak. Ia mundur dua langkah, dan mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Jadi, selama ini Rin juga menyukainya? Kenapa ia tidak pernah sadar? Sebodoh itu kah Len Kagamine yang terkenal ini?

"Kalau begitu, tidak apa 'kan, bila kita jadi pendosa bersama-sama? Bukan kah kita sudah berjanji untuk saling melengkapi satu sama lain?" tuntut Len.

"Kalau begitu lengkapi aku, Len. Kembalilah pada cahaya. Buang semua perasaanmu padaku. Sungguh, lengkapi aku dengan itu. Jangan buat aku ketakutan, Len.." pinta Rin dengan suara yang semakin lirih.

Len terdiam. Matanya melirik seekor kupu-kupu ungu yang hinggap dibahunya. Ia memejamkan matanya sepersekian detik kemudian, demi meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Rin, kau ingat legenda Kupu-kupu ungu?"

Rin mengangguk, sebelum Len mencium bibirnya sedetik kemudian.

"!" Rin tersentak, namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia mencoba mengelak, namun otaknya telah memprovokasi segala alat geraknya, sehingga ia diam, seolah-olah menikmati itu semua.

"Hah—!" Rin segera menghampaskan nafasnya dengan cukup keras saat Len melepaskan ciumannya. Wajahnya langsung merona hebat hingga ia merasakan wajahnya begitu panas.

"…maaf."

Rin menoleh kearah Len. Rupanya pemuda itu sama malunya dengan dirinya. Wajah Lenpun tak kalah merah dengan Rin, dan hal itu membuat Rin menarik kedua sudut bibirnya keatas—tersenyum.

"T-tidak apa-apa. S-salahku juga tidak mengelak.." ucapnya yang sebenarnya masih sangat gugup.

"…mau dilanjutkan?"

"Ha—Apa?! M-ma-maksudmu a-a-apa?!"

"…tolong. Selagi kupu-kupunya masih disini."

Ah..

Benar, kupu-kupu itu masih setia hinggap dibahu Len dengan manisnya. Terus menggoda pemuda itu untuk melanjutkan dosa yang telah ia perbuat.

'_Selagi masih disini.. ya, hanya selama kupu-kupu itu masih disini..' _Rin terus mencoba meyakinkan dirinya, yang sepenuhnya bimbang. Bagaimana jika mereka baru saja 'mulai', kupu-kupu itu pergi? Akankah mereka melanjutkannya? Atau menghentikannya? Atau memanggil kupu-kupu itu agar tetap disini?

Gila.

Rin menghela nafasnya, ia telah memutuskan. "Baiklah. Hanya selama kupu-kupu itu disini. K-kalau ia pergi, ma-maka kita sudahi, o-oke?"

Wajah Len langsung berseri-seri. "Ya, aku janji! Hanya…hanya selama kupu-kupu itu disini!" serunya yang_ over-excited_ dengan nada agak lirih diakhir.

"Baiklah. Lakukan, Len. Tapi kumohon, j-jangan ka-kasar. _I-i-it's my first time, so…_" Rin terus memohon pada Len.

Len mengangguk, sebelum menelan ludah dan berkata, "B-baiklah."

Disudut yang tak terlupakan, dengan kupu-kupu ungu yang terus setia hinggap dibahu Len, dan dengan lentunan melodi yang teracuhkan, mereka berdua, memulai dosa mereka..

* * *

><p>Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder; <strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p>INI APAAAA?! (wQA/Q)w

Sumpah, saya gemeteran nge-postnya…..! Maaf kalo baru chapter 2, yang dipost udah beginian.. (=/n/=) Habisnya saya suka lagu ini dan…dan…dan…uhh.. nggak tahan buat bikin fanfic-nya… (/u/) /hush

Well, sebenernya ini arsip lama dan saya terlalu malas untuk bikin fic baru untuk chapter 2 Alphabetic, _so it's can't be helped.._

Dan saya mohooonnn….maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada fans DECO*27. Dichapter kemarin, saat saya post belum ada disclaimer lagu Ai Kotoba, dan saat saya tambahin, malah nggak muncul. Jadi, saya mau nyantumin disclaimer Ai Kotoba disini..

_[[[Ai Kotoba © DECO*27]]]_

_With some syrup and ice sugar,_

_Enamel Illyane_


End file.
